iill pay you
by honkingdicks
Summary: Your name is Sollux Captor. You are a genius, no, a mastermind. America's getting boring, you've learned everything to learn there, so you're going to move. You're going to take friends with you and go to England, London if you want to be specific. You haven't got much money, but a kind gentlem- dude, offers to house you. What now? (Longfic, rating may change to M)
1. Chapter 1

**Your name is Sollux Captor. You are a genius, no, a mastermind. America's getting boring, you've learned everything to learn there, so you're going to move. You're going to take friends with you and go to England, London if you want to be specific. You haven't got much money, but a kind gentlem- dude, offers to house you. What now?**

* * *

"You ready?" She leaned on the doorframe of Sollux's bedroom, idly twirling her red hair around her index finger.

"Nearly TZ, be patient, I still have to pack my shoes." Sollux fumbled around for your best pair.

She rolled her eyes. "I would offer to help but..."

"You're blind, I get it" Sollux turned to face her. "But what I _don't _get is how, you, Terezi Pyrope, the blind girl, got into science anyway." He shoved the first pair of shoes that his eyes landed on and stuffed them in his suitcase.

"Wow Sollux, RUDE." She stuck her tongue out at him and failed to suppress a giggle.

"Sorry, just curious, y'know?" Sollux sat on his suitcase and attempted to zip it up.

She sighed and adjusted her glasses, sauntering over to him and zipped up your suitcase easily.  
"I'm blind and I can do a better job than you."

"Shut up... When are the others getting here?" Sollux quickly changed the subject.

Terezi stood up straight "They said they'd meet us at the airport. Now come ON" She jerked her head back and walked out of his door.

Sollux rolled his eyes and picked up his suitcase, lighter than he thought, thank fucking god. Sollux walked outside and locked the door behind him, mentally checking if he'd remembered everything. He nodded to himself and grabbed Terezi's suitcase, wheeling it down to the car.

The blind red-head jumped off of her suitcase and tapped the car, trying to find the door handle. Sollux snickered and placed her hand on the handle, she nodded a thanks and got in the passenger side of his car. He quickly loaded the cases into the trunk of his car and got in. He glanced at Terezi before starting his car. She then let out an excited squeal.

"To England!"

Sollux turned up the radio to full volume then set off speeding down the road.

* * *

"Finally, we've been waiting ages." He narrowed his eyes and Sollux and Terezi arrived at the airport.

"Heehee! Solly over here forgot to pack his shoooeeesss!" Terezi sung as she jumped into the other's arms.

He sighed "Sorry, Sol, just in a bit of a bad mood."

"It's alright Dave, how's Rose?"

"She's not too good, she had to stay home."

"That's too bad." Sollux leaned on his suitcase and looked around. "What time's out flight anyway?"

"In about an hour." Dave looked at his watch and noded, confirming his statement.

"We've checked you in as well." The other girl said as she joined the group, holding a tray of drinks.

"Ah shit, thanks Jade." Sollux smiled at her as she offered him his drink.

Sollux took it and nodded a thanks, taking a careful sip.

Jade handed Terezi a bottled water, gently placing it in her hand. Terezi grinned and unscrewed the cap.

"So Solly" Dave looked at him over his shades. "How's the girlfriend?"

Sollux sighed "Dumped me."

"Awh damn, that bitch was a whore anyway." Dave chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

Sollux nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she cheated on me with Mr Steroids"

"Seriously?" Jade's eyes widened.

Sollux nodded again. "Yep, apparently, he's more loving than me."

"More loving to muscles." Dave rolled his eyes. "What a cow."

"I know right!" Sollux raised his hands, sighed, and finished his drink.

"What're we gonna do for an hour?" Terezi put her water in her backpack.

Dave shruged. "Jade wants to go to that perfume shop thing."

Terezi gasped. "You do?!"

Jade nodded "Uh-huh!"

"ME TOO!"

They both squealed. "Bye guys, meet back here in an hour!" They waved and set off, excitedly chattering.

"Wow." Dave scratched his hair.

"Women..." Sollux shook your head.

"There's an arcade..." Dave pointed to the other side of the airport.

Sollux raised his eyebrows.

"First one there get's the good gun."

They both pushed their glasses up and raced off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sollux shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He looked over to where Jade, Dave and Terezi were sitting and sighed. It was a 3 by 3 seating arrangement which mean someone had to sit alone. Stupid rock paper scissors...

"Hey. Move your bag."

Sollux looked left to see a male crouched in the isle. He raised an eyebrow and moved his bag, shoving it under his chair.

"Thanks dickface." The man flicked his hair out of his face and sat down.

Rude little shit.

The man was taller than Sollux, about 6"1 maybe. He had short black hair was was purposely messy, a streak of blonde running down the middle. He wore a blue striped scarf and white v-neck tshirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Brown 3 quarter trousers and black converse. A pair of black hipster glasses resting on his nose. He had lavender eyes and tanned skin, freckles ran across his nose and under his eyes. It was kind of cute to be honest, but Sollux wasn't gay. Not at all.

Feeling awkward, Sollux decided to start a conversation. "Uh.. Hi." He turned to face his hipster companion.

The other male turned his head to look at Sollux and gave a slight nod. "Hi..?"

"Sorry. it's kind of awkward" Sollux sighed and scratched his hair.

The other chuckled "It's fine, I can see where you're coming from."

Sollux's jaw practicly dropped at his accent. Deffinately from London.

Hot.

Sollux cleared his throat. "Uh, name's Sollux, Sollux Captor." He held out his hand.

The other took his hand and shook it gently. "Eridan, Ampora."

Sollux grinned and let go of Eridan's hand.

The plane took off and after about half an hour, it was safe to use electronics.

Sollux immediantly pulled out his laptop and started it up, noting that Eridan had already pulled out his Iphone. Sollux rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers impaitently.

Eridan peered at Sollux over his glasses and let out a snort. "Wow Sol, already on your laptop?"

"One: Don't call me that. Two: Yes, I am."

"I see... Well, whatever, unless it's something important, don't bother me."

"Gladly." Sollux groaned and began to type.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

GC: WOW TH1S PL4N3 H4S W1F1? :O

TA: ye2 TZ. that ii2 how you are talkiing two me.

GC: H3H3. WH4T3V3R SOLLY. HOWS YOUR PL4N3 M4T3? :]

TA: he2 not a2 bad a2 he could be ii gue22.

TA: ii mean. he wa2 a total diick at the 2tart, but he2 alriight.

GC: 1 TH1NK H3 L1K3S YOU

TA: pfft. everyone liike2 me.

TA: have you even met me?

GC: UNFORTUN4T3LY

TA: rude.

GC: BUT 1 M34NT... L1K3 L1K3S YOU

TA: ii only ju2t met him, lay off TZ.

GC: H3H3 WH4T3V3R. BT R3M3MB3R, W3 ST1LL H4V3 TO F1ND PL4C3S TO ST4Y

TA: yeah yeah, iim workiing on iit. bye TZ.

GC: BY3 SOLLY :]

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

Sollux sighed and sat back in his chair when another sound emitted from his laptop.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

CA: hey

TA: do ii know you?

CA: yeah you do

CA: i heard your lookin for a place ta stay

CA: am i right

TA: maybe...

CA: i can offer ya my place if ya wwillin

TA: are you 2eriiou2?

CA: i am indeed

CA: wwell talk more wwhen this fuckin flights ovver

CA: bye sol

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

twinArmageddowns [TA] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

TA: waiit.

TA: how do you know my name?

TA: an2wer me you liitle 2hiit.

CA: rude

TA: je2u2 chrii2t.

CA: wwhat

TA: who the fuck are you?

CA: that wwould ruin the fun sol

TA: ii hate you.

CA: im offerin you a place ta stay

CA: and this is howw you treat me

CA: wwell fuckin cancel my offer

TA: waiit

TA: 2orry...

CA: you should be

CA: ill tell you after sol

CA: just get back to wwhatevver the fuck you wwere doin before i interupted you

TA: okay then...

CA: ;)

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

_Holy motherfucking shit. Did he just type a winking face to me._

Sollux looked around and covered his face with his hands.

"Somethin' wrong?" Eridan opened an eye to look at him.

"Nope, nope, nothing at all ED." Sollux quickly closed his laptop and put it back in his bag.

Eridan shrugged. "Whaever Sol."

* * *

Sollux helped Terezi off the plane and held her backpack. "We waiting foe DE and JE?"

"Nope, we're just going to leave them." Terezi rolled her eyes. "Yeah we're waiting for them."

Sollux groaned. "But they're going to be aaagggeeesss..."

Terezi tapped his nose. "Well deal with it."

"Well, let me take your bag and i'll meet you at the luggage carosel or something."

Terezi sighed. "Fine, we'll catch up with you later."

Sollux picked up his bag. "Okay, bye TZ."

Terezi gave an idle wave and turned her attention back to the stairs.

"Hey Sol... How ya doin'." Eridan jogged up behind him.

"Fucking great until you showed up..."

"You shouldn't be so mean to the person who's offerin' to house you."

Eridan paused.

"Oh ooops."

Sollux turned around slowly. "That was you?"

"Ahah... Yeah..." Eridan rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

Sollux sighed. "Whatever, i'm more shocked at the fact you put a winkig face."

"Oh? I did?" Eridan pulled out his phone. "That was supposed to be a smiley face..."

"Okay then, looks like we're fine then. I'm going to grab mine and my friends luggage, you coming?"

Eridan's expression dropped. "I never offered to house them too..."

"I'm not saying you have to, i'm just tying to be a good friend and pick out their luggage."

"Oh, okay then..."

Sollux tugged on Eridan's sleeve. "Come on then fishface." He grinned and ran off.

Eridan shook his head an ran after Sollux. "You little shit!"

Sollux laughed and grabbed his bag off the cart, quickly trying to find Terezi's, Dave's and Jade's.

Eridan halted behind him and threw his arms around his neck. "Gotcha."

"ED..." Sollux squirmed. "Get off a me..."

Eridan reached over and picked up his suitcase, letting his lips brush against Sollux's ear as he let go and sauntered off to the bathroom.

Sollux rubbed his ear and rolled his eyes. Sitting on his suitcase, he waited for the other's to arrive.


End file.
